kamen hearts tale of twighlight
by computorboy77
Summary: decade x kingdom hearts it's good so read and reveiw


KINGDOM HEARTS TALE OF TWIGHLIGHT

CHAPTER 1: journey to the worlds

Three years after kingdom hearts II Sora and Kairi had*** as a result Kairi gave birth to a boy who later on was named Shoxic but his early years are not important it was on his 14th birthday that our story begins.

It started out as a normal birthday Shoxic's dad was always away doing "work" (that's battling the heartless to you and me) his mother was very, very stressed his family friend Riku had carved a new wooden sword Tidus & Wakka got him a new blitz ball "the usual stuff" he sighed as they placed their gifts before him " be a little grateful please" said his mother

" ok!, ok! I get it it's just that it's always the same thing I wish dad was here" he said sighing again

" it's okay" said Riku

" no it not! he snapped back just leave me alone he said running away.

For a while hid in the secret place until Riku came in "I thought I'd find you here y' know back in when I was a kid your dad and I-"

"don't mention him please!" Shoxic exclaimed

"okay we'll just talk" said Riku as he sat down next to Shoxic

They talked for a long time before Riku said " c'mon it's getting late" so Shoxic returned home and sat on his bed he thought to himself " I wish I knew where he was I know I'll write a letter and tomorrow I'll put it in a bottle an then when it high tide I'll put it in the sea!"

He wrote all night the letter read

Dear dad

Hope your okay where ever you are and I hope you come very, very soon and all but what really bugs me is every time you leave you don't say where

Your going It's really annoying so please the next time leave just tell me why who with and where you please no I don't mean to intrude on you business or anything.

Shoxic P.S I miss you

Later that night a large thunderstorm was brewing over destiny islands the loud crashing woke Shoxic immediately "what the he*L he said as he looked out the window then a black and gold mechanical bat flew in

" follow me! Follow me!" Shoxic ran in pursuit of the bat it led him to large black creature " what the? You've led me to my death" Shoxic shouted the bat didn't respond suddenly he felt something and there was a flash then a large weapon in the form of a key appeared in his hand

"the mighty key blade"

**Enter boss battle dark side **

**End boss battle**

" hey! Creepy bat-like thingy I want answers!" Shoxic exclaimed angrily

Then he realised he was surrounded by a thick grey cloud he felt himself falling and the it all went blank and though knocked out he could hear the voice of the bat "follow me!"

Shoxic woke up in a strange dark place he couldn't make out much cause his eye sight had gone funny

Ow… my head w-where am I" he groaned as he gradually got his sight back then the feeling of fear came in his mind "wait a sec where's that bat? And how did I get here?!" he got up and looked at his surroundings " this is DEFINETLY not destiny islands he came to a small dusty wooden door he walked inside " you've finally arrived….DECADE! Said a man as he walked in " who?" said shoxic

" DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!!" bellowed the raging man

" w-whoa calm down! Said shoxic as he slowed down. Look I'm not the one you looking for I'm Shoxic and I'm not from here"

" I see then I suppose I'll have to explain, your father… began the man. Was a Kaman rider"

" a what? Asked shoxic

" KAMEN RIDER! An armoured worrier, they protect there world form evil. However your father belonged to a special group called "the rider legion"

" so what's this to do with me? Said shoxic asking another question which *** the man off even more "YOU'RE THE AIR TO THE POWER YOU! and only you can take place of him

" why me?"

BECAUSE you wield the key blade here take these"

OBTAINED ITEM (s): DIVER/BOOKER

The man handed him two objects

"these are my buckle and ride booker (rideo booker Japanese trying to be English) and DECADE DIVER"

Shoxic covered his mouth cause not only had the words just come form nowhere but he could speak a foren langue

" *gasp* I can speak Japanese?

"that's one of belts powers said the man, oh! In order to travel to the Kamen rider worlds you'll this"

OBTAINED ITEM: TRAVEL PASS

" now you path set"

"who are you?"

" you may refer to me as Reno"

MEANWHILE IN THE RIDER LEGION MEETING ROOM

Three men are watch shoxic on a holographic display one is Sora and other two are in black coats

"it's almost time" said Sora

"do you really think he can do it" said a man

"I know! He can after all he is my boy replied Sora

" don't let you're emotions get in the way Sora-kun" said the other man

BACK TO SHOXIC

"worlds?" said shoxic confused

"yes that the legion's job we I MEAN THEY! Travel to Kamen rider worlds and restore order said a nervous Reno by the way two people are coming to see you oh! Here they come now! Two fish-like people appeared (sponge bob and Patrick but wearing smart clothes)

"who the *** are you!" said shoxic

"We're sponge bob" said one

"AND PARTRICK" said the other

"We where sent here by our king to help you on your quest" said sponge bob then the travel pass stared to glow and three were transported to a ship the ship computer spoke "please insert pass to begin departure" shoxic inserted the pass into the weal and the ship flew out of view.

The ship came into sight again and shoxic, sponge bob and Patrick arrived in the world, shoxic looked around a soon realised the whole world was under water there were clouds in the shape of flower, a small road led out to three houses a pineapple, a rock and a head

"strange….mumbled shoxic an undersea town" sponge bob and Patrick gasped in shock "this is our world!" said an amazed sponge bob, shoxic stepped out the ship his legs disappeared and a merman tail appeared in their place "w-what the!"

"why would the ship bring us here?" Patrick asked

**ENTER WALK BIKINI BOTTOM **

"hmm I wonder if we have to do something here to move on" suggested sponge bob

Suddenly a group of black monsters appeared

**ENTER HEARTLESS BATTLE**

"what were they?" asked shoxic

" heartless sponge bob explained the come out the dark peoples hearts become a heartless and you lose your mid body and soul"

"oh" said shoxic trying to be calm

**ENTER WALK AROUND 2 BIKINI BOTTOM **

"a restaurant?" questioned shoxic

"yes I worked here once" said sponge bob looking glum

" why so upset" asked a stranger.

Sponge bob shrugged

"I'll be ok "he moaned

"ahh! An man's voice screamed and old crab ran out a door "it's him!" he cried

"who?" shoxic asked

"plankton! A no good criminal tying to steal my burger recipe"

Just then a clanking was herd.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
